Building:Museum
) | expansion = and | use = At least 1''' Cultural Good available At least '''0 diplomacy points }} __TOC__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Description At the Museum your citizens are able to see how other nations try to copy our excellent culture. In order to host larger exhibitions you should upgrade your museum. Every expansion of your museum allows you to display a further cultural good. __NOWYSIWYG__ Building Information The Museum helps your townspeople's happiness increase. This helps increase the amount of citizens. For each level, the museum gives 20 points of happiness, and allows the display of one more cultural artifacts worth an additional 50 points each, for a total of 70 points per level. Unlike a Tavern, there are no upkeep costs for a museum. Starting a Cultural Asset Treaty You need to have built at least one Museum. # Go to the Island view of the player you wish to have the treaty with, and select one of their towns. # Click Send Message or Diplomacy, which opens a new window to compose a message. # Click on the Subject menu and choose the subject "Cultural goods treaty" #* Note 1: If you already have a cultural treaty with this player, you will see "Cancel cultural goods treaty", and you can not continue because you can only have one Cultural Asset Treaty per player, no matter how many towns, Museums, or Museum levels either of you have. #* Note 2: If you are in an alliance then you must have an Embassy or you will not be able to send a Cultural Asset Treaty request. # Type a polite message, such as "I am in need of a cultural artifact for my museum, would you like to enter into a Cultural Treaty?" to the receiving party. # Click "Submit". # Check your outbox - you will see the title of your message is "Send Cultural Asset Treaty". It is wise to build a Museum in every town, because it will help in reducing your wine consumption, and increase the number of Cultural treaties that you can obtain. __NOWYSIWYG__ Canceling a Cultural Asset Treaty Go to your Museum # Find the Player's name that you wish to cancel your treaty. (The names will be in Alphabetical order) # Click on the . # Type a polite message explaining why you are canceling the treaty. # Click "Submit". # Click "Ok", on the confirmation window, if you really want to cancel the treaty. #: Note: When you Cancel a cultural goods treaty, it will take 3 days for the cultural goods treaty to go away, in the meantime you will see the player name with a , showing that you did cancel the treaty and are just waiting out the three day waiting period. Remember: If you attack a player who you share a cultural asset treaty with then ALL of your city's will suffer from civil unrest with 250 unhappiness for four (4) hours. __NOWYSIWYG__ Expansion Details The time (in seconds) it takes to upgrade to the next level is determined by the following formula: { \text{Building time (seconds)} = \left \lbrack 18,000 \times 1.1 ^ \text{Level} - 14,040 \right \rbrack } The accumulative time (in seconds) it takes to upgrade up to the next level is determined by the following formula: { \text{Accumulative building time (seconds)} = \left \lbrack 198,000 \times \left (\ 1.1^\text{Level} -\ 1\ \right ) - 14,040 \times \text{Level}\right \rbrack} __NOWYSIWYG__ Building:Museum/1-10|1-10 Building:Museum/11-20|11-20 Building:Museum/21-24|21-24